Disney Battle Royal
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Season 2-Episode 1: Well, instead of Selene vs. Alice, this is my back up plan, cause I actually had one of those. In this Deadliest Warrior match, the Disney Women battle it out to determine who is the best. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**Disney, a place a magic and wonder, where you see and believe where dreams can, and will come true. But fuck that shit, I'm just going to make people savagely kill each other, cause...screw your childhood.**

The Disney Damsels, sometimes we ask ourselves, are they really worth saving? Today, they will be pit against each other to find out which one is.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

To find out, our world class fighters with test fiction's most lethal weapons. Using 21st Century science, we'll see what happens when the warriors, go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is, the deadliest warrior!

Today, we bring in our crack team of experts to see who would win this first ever battle royal. In this battle, These heroine's will battle to the death.

Cinderella  
Ariel  
Rapunzel  
Tiana  
Megara  
Mulan  
Jane  
Pocahontas  
Jasmine  
Belle  
Aurora  
Alice  
Esmeralda  
Nala  
Snow White  
Kidagakash  
Maid Marian  
Merida  
Minnie Mouse  
Anna (The non-powered Princess from Frozen)

**Now for this battle, we have realized that the characters are not nearly exciting, and would be a contrived battle. So for this edition, we have changed the rules. For this battle, they are bloodlusted, and morals are off.**

**Please go to your search engine and type in: **_Battle of the Disney Princesses Comic Vine _**(You need to do this in order to understand what the Warriors are going to be like. They don't necessarily look like that, but they are just as insane, and also do look somewhat like that.)**

For this fight, we have gotten four experts on the subject.

Hunterzilla will be representing: Tiana, Snow White, Anna, Aurora, and Pocahontas.

thejokersbrother will be fighting for: Mulan, Maid Marian, Jasmine, Esmeralda, and Belle.

Fanfic Productions arrives to fight for: Merida, Minnie Mouse, Cinderella, Alice, and Jane.

And lastly, YoungSamurai18 allies himself with: Nala, Ariel, Kida, Rapunzel, and Megara.

Next up, we begin testing the weapons of our heroines. Who will be, the deadliest warrior?


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, we introduced our combatants and teams. Now we bring in the experts.

Scientist, Geoff Desmoulin, will collect the injury data.

Geoff: I will be able to tell you from measurements whether or not a blow would fracture a skull or break a rib.

E.R. physician, Armand Dorian, will analyze the injuries each fighter delivers.

Armand: The weapons we are seeing are very interesting, because they will be wielded by people two aren't very tall, so I'm interested to see how that will be carried out.

Computer whiz, Max Geiger, will record the results of the weapons tests, and input them into a simulator, developed by Slitherine Studios.

Max: This is a new twist on Deadliest Warrior. Instead of just one on one, we have 20 warriors in this fight. All of them are girls, so this is technically the first girl vs. girl fight.

The computer will then process the information to determine the victor in a true to life fight between these heroines to determine who is the Deadliest Warrior?

Each of our combatants brings with them a weapon.

Cinderella: Glass Shoes, Broom

Anna: Torch, Guitar

Pocahontas: Stone Knife, Spear

Jane: Spear, Javlin, Stone Knife

Aurora: Broad Sword, Shield

Mulan: Jian, Chinese Rocket

Jasmine: Scimitar, Arabian Dagger

Nala: Claws, Teeth

Tiana: Kitchen Knife, Metal Tray

Alice: Spear, Long Sword

Snow White: Poison Apple, Birds, Pickaxe

Ariel: Sword, Trident

Minnie Mouse: Gardening Shovel, Rake

Esmeralda: Double-Edged Sword, Spear

Belle: Club, Glass Shard

Kida: Atlantien Spear, Crystal Necklace, Spear

Megara: Fate's Scissors, Greek Shield

Rapunzel: Frying Pan, Long Hair

Maid Marian: Bow & Arrow, Short Sword

Merida: Long Sword, Bow & Arrow

Max: For this match we won't be testing by ranges, seeing as how there are so many warriors for this battle. We are instead, going to just use the weapons that are presented, and then decide who we think has the edge in this battle.

Hunterzilla shall start off the tests, with Tiana going up first. Using the Kitchen Knife, it will be wielded against a gel torso. He will then quickly move on to attack a foam dummy, prepped for a test with the metal tray.

Max: Ok, are you ready?

Hunterzilla: Ready! Let's do this!

Armand: Ok, in 3...2...1...go.

Hunterzilla rammed the blade through the chest, stabbing again and again. He then quickly slit the throat, and with one final attack, rammed the blade into the gel's skull.

Geoff: Ok Hunterzilla, go go go!

Hunterzilla ran, grabbing the tray, and lifting it over his head, brought it down on the head. He did this repeatedly, before using the edge to deliver a blow to the throat.

Geoff: Alright stop!

Max: Wow. Despite being limited to a simple knife and tray, you sure made good handy-work with your targets.

Hunterzilla: Well get in and out, that's what I tried to achieve.

Armand: Well you succeeded. The knife proved deadly, with the ability of several blows to be lethal.

Geoff: The tray, surprisingly, was also effective. Most of its effects only temporarily stun, however a good shot to the throat can kill someone, but not immediately. They do have time to retaliate.

Hunterzilla: Perhaps, but the tray can be used as a shield as well.

Max: Maybe so, but it wouldn't last for very long.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior, our other teams shall test one of their warriors.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, Hunterzilla tested Tiana, showing how effective the knife and tray were.

Now, YoungSamurai18 will test Nala, the lioness from Lion King and husband of Simba. There is difficulty in wielding her weaponry, so we will just use YoungSamurai18, who will be wearing clawed weaponry. We will then amplify the test results to properly match that of a lioness's power. The target, a pig carcass.

Armand: Ok YoungSamurai18, are you ready?

YoungSamurai18: Bring it on!

Max: In 3...2...1...go!

YoungSamurai18 swings forward, tearing into the flesh of the pig. He continues slashing and chunks fall off of the meat. YoungSamurai18 then lunges forward, and slices into the pig one last time, and its guts fall to the floor.

Geoff: And stop.

The experts look at the subject to see the results.

Armand: Well it looks like you have utterly destroyed the target. With the shredded carcass, and the emptied guts, I can't imagine what the damage of a real lion would do.

YoungSamurai18: Well it was pretty simple weaponry. Just hack and slash.

Geoff: And slash it did.

Now that the claws have been tested, we will just insert the data, and use it by increasing it the power of a lioness. But the jaws must also be tested. However, for that, we will just upload the bite force from official calculations.

Up next for testing is thejokersbrother, with Maid Marian, the female love interest of Robin Hood. With her she brings, the Bow & Arrow, as well as the Short Sword. thejokersbrother will use these weapons against a gel torso.

First up is the Short Sword.

Geoff: Alright are you ready?

thejokersbrother: I was born ready!

Max: In 3...2...1...slice and dice.

thejokersbrother lunges forward, stabbing into the throat clean through. He retracted the blade, and lunged again, stabbing through into the heart. He took the blade out and slashed the skull in half, finishing with a slash to from the chest to the stomach.

Max: And stop.

thejokersbrother: Well, I'd say I did pretty good.

Armand: Your first strike was accurate, and you managed to kill the target with extreme precision.

Geoff: A clean kill, straight and simple.

thejokersbrother: Alright, let's keep moving.

With another target prepared, thejokersbrother takes aim.

Max: Are you ready?

thejokersbrother: Ready.

Max: In 3...2...1...go!

thejokersbrother fires, and the arrow flies into the ribs. He fires again, and another arrow pierces into the upper chest, with the last firing into the dead center of his chest.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Well, your first two shots will lead to a slow, painful death. But the last went into the sternum, and this would have ended his life. Altogether, this is a kill.

thejokersbrother: And remember, this isn't the accuracy of a master markswomen.

Up next, Fanfic Productions unleashes his warriors.


	4. Chapter 4

With YoungSamurai18, Hunterzilla, and thejokersbrother having tested one of their warriors, we now give Fanfic Productions a turn. Fanfic Productions unleashes Merida, the Scottish Princess of the movie Brave.

Fanfic Productions will be testing her two weapons, the Claymore, and the Long Bow. For testing we have set up three target skulls with throats. Fanfic Productions will first use the Claymore.

Max: Ok, Fanfic Productions, are you read?

Fanfic Productions: I'm ready.

Armand: In 3...2...1...go!

Fanfic Productions heaves up the sword, and yells, swinging the sword, and decapitating all the heads.

Geoff: Holy Sh**!

Max: Well, I guess you can stop now, cause they definitely stopped doing anything for the rest of their lifeless lives.

Geoff: There isn't much to say about this other than this is the most powerful close range weapon we have seen so far.

Fanfic Productions: Well I just went for the best place I could, and clearly, this weapon is dangerous.

Armand: But we still have the Bow & Arrow to test.

Fanfic Productions readies for another test, with a gel skull.

Armand: Alright, in 3...2...1...fire at will!

Fanfic Productions lifts the bow, and fires, with the arrow piercing straight through the skull. He fires again, and the arrow lands right between the eyes.

Max: And stop.

Armand: D*** that was brutal.

Geoff: Again, this is another kill shot, no way to survive this.

Fanfic Productions: Headshot for the win!

Next time, Hunterzilla brings out Aurora.


	5. Chapter 5

With one round of testing complete, we now come to a full circle. Hunterzilla returns for testing, bringing Aurora, the princess from Sleeping Beauty. He will be testing, the broadsword, and the shield. This test will be happen outside on the range.

Max: Alright Hunterzilla for the first test, you must successfully cut this pig down to size, bash this gel torso, then use both weapons to take down these three princesses dummies. Do you think you're up for it?

Hunterzilla: Just bring it.

Armand: Alright, in 3...2...1...hack and slash!

Hunterzilla charges forward, and slashes at the pig, slicing it in half with one blow. He runs over to the second target, and uses the edge of the shield and rams it into the torso's skull, breaking the head. He then makes a leap forward, impaling one of the princesses in the face. He then tore it from the skull, leaving the skull with a slice from the center to the right side of the face. He then turned his attention towards another target, and bash his shield into its face, before delivering a decapitation. With the final target he crushes the chest of the last target with a shield bash, knocking it down. He then brings the blade down, cutting its head vertically in half.

Geoff: And stop. Well let's look at the damage.

Armand: The fist target is very much down on the ground, instant kill. With the second target...he's not instantly dead, but with a blow like that, she will die very quickly. She is at least unconscious from this blow. This last one, is not only dead, but with a slight hint of overkill. You completely annihilated these targets.

Hunterzilla: It's what I do.

Up next, thjokersbrother and Fanfic Productions return to the testing grounds.


End file.
